


Hallucination// frerard

by frankink



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankink/pseuds/frankink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off as seeing him in dreams for Gerard. Gerard dreamed about him since  he was a child.  Then his thoughts about the older man grew sexual and twisted. Wet dreams, turned into feeling his touch. Feeling his touch turned into seeing him while he was awake.  Gerard had to have been crazy. Since the man lived in his house over seventy years ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. /

**Author's Note:**

> smut warning.  
> frank tops.  
> daddy kink.  
> also i dont know how to use this its confusing.  
> chapters get longer each time

  ~smut warning~

It started off as seeing him in dreams for Gerard. Gerard had dreamed about him since he was a child. Then his thoughts about the older man grew sexual and twisted. Wet dreams, turned into feeling his touch. Feeling his touch turned into seeing him while he was awake. Gerard had to have been crazy.

But it didn't seem to bother him at first. When he saw the man he's seen for years in his room it was more of a 'how did you get here' kinda topic.

The man always wore the same thing when he was dress. an over sized sweater, pair of jeans, and a collared shirt underneath. When he wasn't dressed his body was covered in tattoos. Gerard loved to explore them while he was underneath him. He's touch, kiss, explore them. They were beautiful to him. Something rare and something new. Something he loved. 

Gerard went to a hard Catholic school(wasn't in a Catholic family though) . Uniforms and all. But Gerard's father, Donald, pulled a few favors with the school so his son could go in a the girls uniform. Basically the boys but instead of pants there was a skirt with knee high black socks and black boots or black dress shoes. The school work was hard for the young freshman so he never usual completed his work.

That's when the older man came to help Gerard. He'd finish Gerard's homework in no time, while Gerard was sleeping of course.

The man who Gerard had seen in his sleep since he was a child, like I've said before. But the man has a name. When Gerard was just a little he asked the man what he should call him, he answered "Frank". Of course in the beginning of all things there relationship was innocent, coloring, exploring each an every dream, and just talking. But when Gerard had his fourteenth birthday Frank said he had a present for Gerard. He touched Gerard's thigh, leaning in pressing his lips to Gee's.

Ever since then they've had something of a sexual/kinky relationship. Kissing, touching, slapping, sweating ,moaning, sex, biting, gagging, and cuddling. Things were good for them, except every morning Gerard had an imaginary boyfriend. Also he woke up with a big ass boner.

That's obviously what the problem was right now.

It was 2:39am and Gerard had a wet dream. His black greasy hair, sticking to his face. He huffed throwing his blankets at the end of the bed. He sat up going to his night stand pulling out a dildo and lube he bought. That's when he saw him. He was wearing a purple loose sweater, a white button up collared shirt, black tight skinny jeans. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, and he was just staring at him.

"What the heck," Gerard muttered. He began to disappear right before his eyes. It started off with his legs, he faded into the blackness in Gerard's room like nothing. Gerard shrugged  
it off as he's really tired and he's just seeing things.

He laid back down, pulling up his night gown reviling the tent in his panties. Gerard slowly took them off, taking off Pressure off his hard cock making him let out a shaken moan.

He closed his eyes lathering his fingers up with lube, sticking one inside of him. He moved back and forth, biting his lip hoping he wouldn't make loud noises. He took in another finger, he moved faster and began to scissor himself making him bite his lip harder, breaking the skin.

He took in the third, hitting his sweet spot causing him to break a sweat. "fuck daddy," Gerard mumbled letting go of his lip.

He finally thought his bum was prepared for the purple dildo, he lathered on some lube before he stuck it inside of him.

Thoughts of Frank filled his head quicker than a drunk pouring his next shot. His legs were spread, eyes closed, his left hand pumping the dildo in and out faster and faster each time.

Something heavy felt above Gerard, but  he couldn't open his eyes. He hit his sweet spot causing him to yell out Frank's name.

"You look so hot like the kitten," purred into Gerard's ear. But no one was there. He knew that, but the heavy thing above him _talked_. He thought he was crazy and nothing was there.

Gerard met his climax, cumming all over himself in the bed. He open his eyes thinking he'd see Frank, but when he did, he was alone. Like always. 


	2. //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need friends   
> be my friend

~smut warning~

Gerard got home from school and threw his bag on the side of the bed. His body dripping with sweat from watching his brothers soccer game and wearing his school uniform. It was 11pm, late from 'celebrating' for an all winning season. Oh and of course there father thought it'd be a great idea to walk home.

He threw himself on the bed, panting from trying to run home and stay away from his loser family. His eyes began to close slowly, he began to doze off in a haze. He just needed sleep....

_Gerard was taken into a field of flowers. The wind blew up against his skin as he stood randomly in the field. He looked around trying to see if his could find Frank, his daddy anywhere. But he seemed no where to be found._

_He shrugged making his way to the blanket and picnic basket in the middle of the field._

_He opened the basket, finding a note inside. "Look behind you". Gerard smiled, knowing it'd be his daddy._

_He turned around seeing him. His pale, tattooed skin shinned in the sun light as he stood above Gerard. He smiled at his baby with his hands shoved in his pockets. Gerard smiled, looking at the man he'd seen in his dreams for so long(since he was a boy). "what do wanna do kitten," Frank's voice dripped out of his mouth his easily and slowly, Every word seeming to come out sexy even though he didn't even mean to do so, which drove Gerard insane._

_Gerard got up on his knees, his face facing Frank's belt. Gerard looked up at his frank with his filed with need and want, "you know what I want to do, daddy," Gerard purred. Frank smirked at Gerard, taking his hand up to the younger boys head. He lightly began to play with his hair as Gerard began to unbuckle his belt. He stared up and Frank with his filled with lust, as he began to unbutton his pants. He undid the zippers. He pulled down Frank's pants and boxer, letting out Frank's throbbing cock._

_Gerard moved his mouth closer to the erection. He took his tongue, wrapping around the shaft. Licking the slit just to annoy Frank. Frank groaned, grabbing Gerard's hair in his fists. Gerard smirked taking Frank in more his mouth. Frank groaned, as Gerard began to bob his head back and forth, his tongue wrapping over the cock and slinging over the slit. Frank began to pull Gerard's hair, making Gerard take him all the way in causing him to gag. "fuck baby your so hot like this," Frank said with sweat dripping down his forehead. He began to pull harder and harder in Gerard's hair, sure to be ripping peaces out by now. Gerard looked up at his with a pair of innocent eyes, making Frank reach his climax, cumming in Gerard's  mouth._

_Gerard swallowed, taking Frank out of his mouth. "I love you daddy," Gerard said laying down on the blanket. Frank smiled, following down, "and-,"._

"Dammit," Gerard mumbled. He was covered in blankets, in his night gown. His uniform was in the hamper, a fresh one laid out for tomorrow's choir concert by his record player. "I don't remember doing that..." he mumbled. His thoughts were soon interrupted by his throbbing cock. "why," he groaned, palming himself threw the nightgown. He moaned, covering his mouth hoping not to wake his brother up with his sounds.

He grabbed the dildo and lube. You know, the usual nightly routine for him.

He kicked off the blankets off of him and began to cover three fingers with lube.

He stuck the first one inside of him, moaning a bit as it pressed threw to entrance. He closed his eyes. He began to pump slow before he quickly added another one. He began to scissors himself fast. His free hand gripped to the sheets, as the sweat began to drip on his forehead ever so lightly. He pressed the third finger in and began to search for his sweet spot. Once he hit it he screamed out loudly. He pulled out knowing he'd cum soon.

He lathered up the lube on. the dildo before putting it inside of himself. He took awhile before adjusting to the feeling of it inside of him. He began to move his hand slowly before he picked up the pace. He searched for his sweet spot and once he found it he began to moan loudly.

Then all of a sudden the pace began to pick up quicker, and it was not the work of Gerard. A hand covered his mouth, quieting the moans making less noticeable and noisy. Gerard opened his eyes seeing Frank above him. Frank's hand covered his mouth and moved the dildo faster and harder inside of Gerard. He began to roll his hips up making Frank smirk, pounding the dildo harder inside the younger boy than he'd even done to himself.

Gerard was about to come. He closed his eyes, letting himself reach his climax. He came all over Frank and the sheets as he yelled Frank's name at the top of his lungs.

And when he opened his eyes, Frank was gone.


	3. ///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT FRANK IERO NEW ALBUM  
> IM SO PUNPED IM ASKING MY MOM TO TAKE ME TO A CONCERT IN DETROIT OH IM SO PUMPED

The next morning, Gerard woke up with his blankets nicely out over him, his mess was cleaned up, and his alarm was set to wake him up at seven for the concert. "who's doing this," Gerard murmured to himself, trying to tie his tie. Gerard didn't really know how to tie and tie, which sucked. "Gee you have five minutes," Gerard's mother yelled from the kitchen. Gerard rolled his eyes his eyes, yelling back "I know mom,".

He pouted, giving up on his tie. He sat on his legs on the ground, arms crossed. He sat there like an annoyed little bitch. "here," a voice mumbled. Tattooed hand came from across his shoulders, tying the tie. Gerard looked up at the man above him. Frank. "I went to Catholic school when I was younger, I know how to tie a tie," Frank said with a smile.

He looked at his lap. He gulped, feeling swear began to drip down his forehead. Was he hallucinating? No! He couldn't, he mustn't be. Maybe it was Mikey and he miss saw things. Gerard was just had an imagination. He wasn't crazy, he was....just seeing things.

"...Gerard?,". Gerard mother said standing in the door way. Gerard kept his eyes on his hands in his lap. "hmmm," Gerard said. His mother walked over to him, putting her arm on his shoulder. "is everything okay..." she asked worried about her son. "yes mother. Everything's alright," Gerard said, standing. His mother smiled in relief, "okay," she said standing up,"nice job on your tie," and with that she began to walk out.

>>>>>

Gerard got back around seven a clock. They went out to eat at Gerard's favorite restaurant celebrating Gerard being able to move up to senior choir. "I can't believe it," his mom said, with a smile from ear to ear. Gerard smiled looking down, "yeah," he said with his mind trailing off for a second, "oh mom play auditions are next week," Gerard said, finishing up fried Oreo dessert. His mom nodded, "if you get in this will be your what, twelfth play?," his father said. Gerard smiled nodding.

His father paid for the check, then drive over to Mikey friends Ray house before dropping Gerard back at home, "you be good alright," his mother warned. Gerard laugh a bit before nodding, "I will," he said. His father pulled into the driveway, "we will be back around 11ish," his father said. Gerard nodded opening the car door, "good bye," Gerard said before shutting the car door. His parents waved, staying, making sure Gerard got into the house alright.

Four hours. he had to make the best of it.

He ran up the stairs. His thighs jiggles as he ran up the stairs. Once he got to the hallway, he pulled down the ladder to the attic. He went up the ladder slowly, scared of what was going to do.

He entered the attic going to the board games. He searched for the ouija board in. the stacks of games. His parents weren't very religious(even though the boys went to a Catholic school) so when they bought the house it came with it, the kids were aloud to play around with it. It'd been four years sense Gerard laid a finger on it. But today he needed to.

Once he pulled out the box he sat down on the ground. He opened the box, pulling out what he needed from it and set it on the ground of the attic floor. He sat down and placed his hands on the pointer indicator. He was ready.

"a-are there any restless spirits in this house," Gerard said aloud. His hands began to shake, his whole body began to shake as he talked. But the piece didn't move. The house was silent.

Foots steps were heard. They came towards the entrance of the ladder way. Gerard sat there, trembling in fear.

A creaking noise was heard from the ladder as pressure was being on the steps. Tears began to form in Gerard's eyes, "you gotta stay strong," he mumbled to himself as the spirit came closer, "think happy thought," he said as the a hand came to the attic flooring where the entrance was.

"Hey gee," Mikey spoke up, coming up to the attic, "what are you doing," Gerard sighed in relief, "messing around with the ouija board...wanna join?," Gerard asked his little brother. Mikey shrugged, sitting across from Gerard, putting his hands in the indicator. "is there any spirits with us," Mikey said hopelessly. The indicator began to move. "stop doing that," Gerard said annoyed. Mikey's face went paler than Gerard's thighs, "I'm...I'm not,". Gerard's face was filled with shock, watching the indicator move intensely.

The letter it went to was I. "I," Gerard said aloud, watching it move to the next letter. E. E was the next lucky letter. "E," the Way boys said in unison, excitement build up in them watching the indicator move to its next victim of a letter. R. R was next, the way boys said it aloud again. Wondering what was being spelled before there very eyes. O. O was the last one. The indicator stopped moving. Mikey looked at the indicator shocked, "eye-roo," he said thing to make sense of what was just spelled. A voice in Gerard's head said it differently. "Eye-year-oh," he said, "it's pronounced as eye-year-oh,".


	4. ////

 

"so why'd you come home," Gerard said licking his ice cream as him and Mikey walked to the library. Mikey shrugged, "I guess I just wasn't in the mood to hang out with Ray...". Mikey licked his ice cream, he stared at the old homeless women who sat on the side of a building, staring at Gerard intensely. "don't look now but a creepy bitch is staring at you," Mikey whispered into Gerard's ear. Gerard glared at the women, "probably some homophobic twat," Gerard said back. Mikey let out a dry laugh, "your probably right,".

They continued walking and Gerard a hand brush against his leg. He looked down and saw the women's hand brushed against his leg. He waved politely, before continuing to walk with his brother.

"Are you sure the library will be open," Gerard said, looking at his watch 8:46om. His brother nodded, "Yeah. It open till ten," He says taking a bite from his ice cream cone. Gerard nodded, noticing they were only a block away.

Once they reached the building Miley stopped Gerard, "remember, check online. I'm going to city hall for looking for an Iero," Gerard nodded. "bye mikes," Gerard said before skipping inside. "see you in an hour," Mikey yelled. "Uh huh," Gerard said. This was going to be fun.

>>>>>

Last living member of the Iero family: Lily Iero.

Father: missing in 1935

Mother: died in the fire

Gerard sighed, writing down notes he barely found. He only found this because there was a fire in there residency a year after Frank Iero died.

Gerard groaned in frustration, his phone began to buzz, "find anything," Mikey asked. "barely. You," Gerard asked. He laughed dryly, "yeah. Frank Anthony Iero the first bought the house we live in 1910. He died and his wife did as well in 1932 leaving the house to his son, Jr. He got married, and one random day he disappears after his wife gave birth to two girls. One fully healthy, other one was a still born. A year later on the exact day he left, there was a fire in the house, killing the mother. The daughter, lily survived and was put into foster care. Never found a home and is now old as fuck living in the nursing home," Mikey said, "and wanna see a picture of Jr? He's pretty tatted up," Gerard shrugged, "sure,".

His phone buzzed and he looked at the picture. He eyes went wide, his heart raced faster, sweat building up in his body. It was Frank. Not any Frank, his Frank.

"I'll be over in a bit. Wait for me outside the library," the line went dead.

He walked outside the library. He leaned up against the building, waiting for his brother to return.

"Stay away from him," a voice croaked out. Gerard turned his head and saw the old women from before, "I see things Gerard. I see things no one else can see.

"Frank's evil Gerard. Evil evil man. He can do things, see things that are far more powerful things than I could ever work for," she said. "If you need help yell Maya," She said. "Wait-," Gerard said in panic still trying to process the old women's words, but it was too late. She had disappeared.

"Ready?" Mikey asked standing there waiting, a couple feat away. Gerard looked the way we're Maya was, and spoke up, "yeah, let's go," Gerard said walking up with his brother.

They walked in silence, until both Gerard and Mikey's phone buzzed.

Mom: Had a bit to drink playing it safe and staying over.

"I guess it's just me and and you then Gee,"Mikey said shoving his phone back in his pocket. Gerard clutched onto his, "yeah I guess your right," Gerard said with a sigh.

"who do think's haunting the house," Mikey asked. Gerard shrugged, "it could be anyone but Frank. My question is how's the house still standing," Gerard said grabbing his house keys, and fiddle with the lock. "well the fire wasn't that bad really, they think she did it willingly,". Gerard walked into the house, "and didn't Lily inherit everything," Mikey nodded, "she sold the house after she turn eighteen. She lived here for about three months, the press got on it and she said she thought it was haunt by her father," Mikey said.

He shut the door to the house and stood thee for a bit, "remember when we found that old photo album in the attic," Mikey said. Gerard nodded, "I remember a guy looking like Jr. in there..". Mikey said to myself. He began to run up the stairs, quickly. "where are you going," Gerard yelled. "follow me," Mikey yelled back.

Gerard huffed, making his way up the stairs, slowly, and followed his brother.

Miley began to look threw all the old albums. He went threw his own family and the Iero families that were left behind. "found it," Mikey said happily.

He passed Gerard the old album. "look at the photo and flip it over,". It wasn't a photo it was a postcard really. It was from Tampa,Florida. Year 1936.

He flipped over the old post card and began to read the back of it.

my dearest Jamia,

I'm sorry I left you on such short notice. I thought I love you but deep down inside I knew I didn't. I would never love a women. It's not because your not beautiful or that you weren't my taste in women...it's because I'm attracted to men. I'm a fag. Please take care of our daughters, Lily and Cherry. And I know I'll always remember you.

-xo Frnk

"he was gay," Gerard asked,already knowing then answer though.Mikey nodded, " but you see it mentions another kid. Cherry," Mikey points out.Gerard sat there for a moment dumbfounded.

"so there's like no chance he died here," Gerard asked to clarify. "nope," Mikey said,"if anything Lily was just having a hallucination,". Gerard nodded, thinking he could be hallucinating...


	5. /////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWE SHIT ITS BEEN AWHILE

Smut warning

\--

 

Gerard sat on his bed. His hands shuffled together as he kicked his feet on the end of the bed. "are you okay love," Frank whispered softly putting his hand on Gerard shoulder. 

Gerard shrugged away, "don't touch me," Gerard murmured, 

Frank looked at his baby in shock, "w...what," Frank said confused.

 "I said don't touch me," Gerard said standing up, "you're not real. You're a hallucination," he said anger pouring in every word.

Frank sighed, putting his hands on two side of him, "go on," he said slightly irritated. Gerard closed his eyes shut, and began to punch his forearm. Frank stood up having enough of this madness.

He took Gerard's hand off his forearm. He began to jerk away from Frank's touch. "You're not real-," Gerard shout. 

Frank used his hand to cover his mouth, he used his other arm to pull him close to him. He gripped hard onto him, "Im real Gerard, you can feel my touch. I'm not a hallucination," He shouted.

"Gerard are you okay? Is there someone in there with I hear two voices," Mikey shouted. 

Gerard gripped on Frank's hand, he wrapped his legs around Frank's waist, before finally pulling it off his mouth. "I'm good Mikey..." He said feeling a hand trailing   down his back.

His breath hitched, "Frankie," Gerard just above a whisper. 

Frank smirked, "am I real," Frank said gripping onto to Gerard's ass. Gerard moaned, "answer me," Frank said sternly, grabbing the cheek harder.

 "ye...no!," Gerard said jumping off of Frank, and wiggling out of his grip.

He laid down on his bed, his hands over his eyes as if he were stressed, his eyes closed as well. "this...isn't real," Gerard said to himself.

Frank sat down on the bed quietly, he to the dresser pulling out the lube before covering his hands with it. His hand entered Gerard night gown before Frank stuck on in his little hole. Gerard gasped  moaning into the touch. "f-fuck," he stuttered out. Frank cocked his eyebrow. He tutted before taking finger out of Gerard's bum.

 "how is that anyway to talk to me," Frank said grabbing Gerard's uniform tie from the ground. Gerard's bottom lip quivered, "answer me," Frank said in a stern voice. Gerard shook his head quickly. Frank smirked, "take off your night gown sweet heart. Then you know what to do,".

Gerard nodded quickly knowing what to do. He stripped himself of clothing, then going over to Frank's lap. Frank pulled him over, Gerard's face buried in the blankets. his erection rubbing against Frank's lap. His bum sticking in the air. "you're so pretty," Frank cooed, grabbing Gerard's wrist, tying them together with Gerard's school tie. He used his hand, to pulling Gerard's hair behind his ear. "remember our safe word?" Frank asked, Gerard nodded, giggling at the thought of it. "I want you to count," Frank demanded Gerard, Gerard nodded.

Frank raised his hand, bring it down smacking Gerard's ass, "o-one," Gerard croaked out. He brought it down harder and harder each time, by the fifth Gerard moaning out the numbers, letting them slowly fall out of his mouth like water coming out of a faucet. "seven...seventeen daddy I'm gonna come," Gerard cried out. 

Frank smacked Gerard ass and watching as his bum jiggled from the smack, "don't you dare or I swear princess...I'll do something far worse,". Gerard nodded stating the number. Frank double the amount he originally planned on giving Gerard making it forty instead. "forty," Gerard screamed out on the number at the top of his lungs letting tears stream down his face from the pleasure/pain. Gerard's bum turned reddish and purple with marks all over it.

" so beautiful, " Frank purred in Gerard's ear. He picked up the younger boy laying him on the bed. He took Gerard's arms, hanging them up on the metal bed frame.

Frank went down kissing him softly, starting at his lips, trailing his way down Gerard's sweaty body to his thighs. "you did so well," Frank said taking his fingers up to Gerard's mouth. Gerard licked Frank's fingers, staring at him with weak needy eyes.

He pulled away his fingers from Gerard's mouth. He took one to Gee's bum, circling around the whole, teasing Gerard a bit. Gerard moaned, out of weakness his legs fell in weakness from sitting up. Frank picked them up, throwing them around on his shoulders, sticking one finger inside. He pumped slowly then picked up the pace, then slipping in the second. He began to scissor him causing Gerard to roll Frank's name off of his tongue.

Frank pulled his fingers out of Gerard's ass and went to his pants. He undid the button and pulled then done along with his boxers. He placed himself by the entrance of Gerard before slowly pushing himself into Gerard. He grabbed onto Gerard's thigh, digging his nails into the pale flesh. Gerard moaned as Frank moved slowly before picking up the pace and moving faster inside of Gerard. He searched for his sweet spot before finding it making Gerard scream. "daddy," he yelled. Frank dug his nails deeper in his thighs, breaking with flesh letting blood spill. He hit Gerard harder and harder causing the bottom boy to moan continuously. "daddy," Gerard said weakly, "I....I gotta cum,".

Frank slammed harder inside of Gerard, digging his nails deeper, spilling more blood, "not until I cum," Frank warned him.

"ah ah ah," Gerard said rolling his head back into the pillow. His Adam's apples sticking as his head rolled back. His eyes stared at the pink wallpaper. His body waved with pleasure and pain continuously as Frank's cock filled him up, making him feel complete. "s...so good," Gerard slurred out. He felt kisses being placed on wear Frank dug his nails in his thighs. Frank's clothes were soaked with his sweat and Gerard's. Frank's his body needing wanting to cum with every thrust. But Gerard looked so beautiful like this to him. Body sweaty, sticky hair, gleaming body, his mouth making the perfect 'O' shape. He was beautiful. Every thrust became harder for Frank. It became extremely painful for Gerard as well. That's when Frank finally gave in to his body, filling Gerard's body with hot liquid, continuing to thrust inside of the fragile boy in front of him until he completed. Gerard came, screaming Frank's name. 

Frank pulled out, untying Gerard's hands from the bed post. He threw his sweaty clothing on the floor. He laid down next to Gerard, who cuddled up into his chest. "this...isn't real," he whispered. So quite Frank couldn't hear him as he fell asleep.


	6. //////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 100% done   
> I got rejected  
> My iPad broke.   
> I wanna cry.

Mikey got up early, brushed his hair, his teeth, and well masturbated.

He entered the room of his twin brother, Gerard.

"rise and shine mother fucker," Mikey said turning on the light.

Gerard groaned, "no," Gerard feeling clothing on his body. Mikey laughed pulling Gerard's blankets. Gerard freaked, sitting up trying to cover all the mess him and well, 'Frank' made. But there was nothing. He had new sheets, he was dressed in his favorite night gown, his hair brush. Maybe it was just a dream...or so he thought.

"Gerard what the hell happen to your wrist," Mikey pointed out.

Gerard rubbed his face with his hands, "huh- oh," he said looking down at his bruised wrist. "I don't know really...I just got my arms stuck in the bed frame again," he shrugs.

Mikey rolled his eyes, "whatever,".

Gerard got and pulled out some short overalls, and a breakfast club muscles tank. He began to strip of his clothing not even caring his younger brother(they were twins but Gerard was born three minutes before him which makes him older) was in the room. They had a close relationship.

"Hey Gerard why were you screaming- Gerard what happened to your ass," Mikey said staring at the bruised and purple bum. Gerard felt his face turn red and he quickly.

He pulled on some muppets 'feminine' underwear, "don't stare at my butt Mikey, I'm not into incest," Gerard says glaring at his brother as he got dressed.

"Why are you even in here," Gerard said, buttoning up his overalls. Mikey smirked, "I found out where Lily is,".

Gerard gave him an old look, "how,".

Mikey sighed, pulling his sweater over his knuckles, "internet," he answered staring at Gerard's outfit up and down. "it's the middle of September change your clothing," Gerard flipped him off pulling out some thigh highs and and over sized misfits cardigan.

"Is mom and dad back," Gerard asked, putting on the long socks. Mikey laid down on Gerard's bed.

"nope...it's only nine in the morning. Maybe they went out for breakfast,". Gerard let out a sharp sigh laying down next to his brother.

"Yeah your right Mikes...it's just mom and dad never drink and they know I'm required to go to Church for Choir," He said.

"There coming back," Mikey said sure of himself. Gerard nodded, still having the over whelming fear there parents would leave and never return.

There life hasn't always been this nice. Gerard's dad was a successful book writer. He wrote a teens book called 'skull dreamer'. They were lucky, until they ran out of the money of course. They were seven when there dad had a mental breakdown. His father left and was gone. His mother couldn't just sit there and do nothing. She left and promised the kids she'd only be an hour. An hour turned into four. Four hours turned into a night. That night turned into four days. There neighbor, Kurt came and check up on them when there daughter said they'd hadn't gone to school. They just said they were sick. They lived off of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

When there parents returned there father was featured in the news four hours before they came back. He came out with a comic, called Umbrella Academy. Once there parents returned they apologize multiple times and took the kids to Disney land. And now there father is still working on the comics, but there since then Gerard's had abandonment issues.

"Come on were going to Daisy's O'Conner's nursing home. That's where Lily is," Mikey getting off of the bed. Gerard rolled up his sleeves to his cardigan.

"Okie dokie, are we riding our bikes," Gerard asked.

Mikey nodded, "yeah and we are...Also we're also going to stop at Molly's diner," Mikey said watching his brothers face turned with excitement.

Molly's was Gerard favorite pancake place. They used to stop there after visiting not his grandmothers every Tuesday at 4:30am. It was the only time she would take visitors. The place was open 24/7 so it worked in there favors.

After his grandmother died there mother stopped taking them. They haven't been there sense they were ten years old. And in Mikey's eyes, that was far over due.

There bike ride was short. Gerard followed behind Mikey with his unicorn license plate. It was Gerard's that went with his pinkish outdoor stuff theme. But he didn't mind, he made a deal with Mikey he could have it if he could ride his skateboard. He ended up ruining in the end but Mikey forgive him but that still didn't stop Gerard from following him and begging for forgiveness.

They reached the nursing which smelled like a Goodwill. They threw there bikes under a bush so they don't get stolen, and make there way inside Daisy's.

They made there to the front of the desk. A women with purple dyed hair. She had a horrible dye job may I add. Bleach blond parts randomly sticking out, her roots a dark shade of blonde. Her face was caked in make up, her piercing on her nose seemed to be infected my Gerard cringed at the sight of the women, which her name tag read 'Angelina'..

"May I help you," She says raising her from the computer, sitting up straight so her boobs popped out.

"We would like to talk to...uh," Mikey tried to speak more but his teenage hormones telling him to looked at the boobs. His mind shouted to look at the boobs.

Gerard stared at him, his queer ass not even noticing this women D cup breast. "We would like to see Lily Iero,".

The women rolled her eyes, "Family member?,". She asked typing in her computer.

"she's a family friend-,".

"We live in her house," Mikey said all of a sudden speaking up.

Gerard rolled his eyes at his brother, "we live in her house and there's some stuff in there that belongs to her," Gerard said rolling his at his annoying hormonal teen brother.

"Sorry," the women, "You can't be a visitor to her if your not family,". Gerard gave a look at defeat at the women. She glanced at Gerard she rolled around to some paper on her wheely office chair, "but since you're so cute, here," She said handing them volunteer forms, "use these to sneak in...her room numbers 275. You to be careful she's a bit... odd. She's pretty odd," the lady admits at the end. Gerard nodded taking the volunteer papers and sitting down the living room area for guest.

"come Mikes let's fill this out," Gerard said annoyed. They sat down on the couch of the waiting area in silence, until Mikey spoke up.

"It ask for special talents, God don't fucking have any," Mikey whispered to Gerard.

"I've been told I good orgasm control," Gerard said nonchalant.

Mikey stared at his twin brother appalled on he just said, "you've had..you've had sex," Mikey said.

Gerard nodded, "yeah..I'm done, what about you," Gerard changing the subject not wanting to talk to his brother abort his sex life with a 'hallucination'. Mikey nodded.

They'd stood, handing back the papers to the lady. She gave them volunteer stickers, and that's when they made there way to room 275...


	7. ///////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm over it.

Smut warning oops

Gerard and Mikey walked the hallway like at the end they'd meet there death. Fear had filled there body faster than you and I can say Kalamazoo. There steps were slow and the earth seemed to shake with every single step. The fear of the old lady that was at the end scared them. She was 'pretty odd' from what the nurse had said.

They reached the door. They both didn't have the balls to open the door.

"go on open it," Gerard whisper-shouted at Mikey.

"you're the oldest...remember?," Gerard face turned pale.

"well um...I'm gay," Gerard said thinking off the top of his head.

Mikey gave Gerard look of confusion, "aren't you all for that equal rights shit," Mikey answered.

Gerard rolled his eyes, "pussy," he muttered before putting his hand on the door knob, pushing the door open.

They walked in quietly. The old women sitting on a wheel hair looking out the window. Her hair was long a gray, her skin looked like crumpled up homework stored in the bottom of a book bag, her body was small and fragile, skinny and she looked old and ready for her soul to leave her body but it just seemed impossible.

"Lily.." Gerard said as her and Mikey stood about three feet from where she was stationed.

She began to wheel herself around, "who are you- oh," the women said fully turning herself around. She stared at Mikey, seeming to peer j to his soul.

"h-hi," his voice croak.

She moved her hand shooing Mikey away," go," she said.

Mikey's eyes turned shocked, "m..me," he said pointing to himself.

She nodded, "you go,".

It didn't take long for Mikey to be stumbling over his own feet before walking- basically running out of the room.

"I-,".

"Shut the door," Lily said wheeling back the window.

Gerard nodded, scurrying to the door. Mikey stood in the hallway, and Gerard sent Mikey apologetic look before flipping him off and shutting the door.

Gerard walked to were he stood originally stood. Waiting for something for happen.

The old women looked at Gerard then back I front of herself as she rolled herself to the old wooden dresser.

She grabbed a sketch book that laid I top of the dresser and flipped threw the pages. She stopped all of a sudden and studied the page, she rested her finger on the drawing. She looked up at Gerard.

"I knew i knew you from somewhere," She said showing Gerard the sketch.

It was Gerard. Wrist tied up at the bed frame. Sweat covered his body, black hair sticking to his skin, his mouth hanging open,.

"h...how did you-,".

"I saw it in the dream I had last night. It flashed to me then I woke up," she explained, "then I drew this,".

"oh..." Gerard said in response.

The women closed the sketchbook, putting it back on the dresser. She wheeled herself to the bed, "so tell me..why are you sexually showing up in my dreams, Gerard," she said. Gerard bit lip, feeling chills crawling down spine.

"I...I see him," he croaked out, looking down at his feet in embarrassment, "I've seen him for...so long," Gerard said.

The older women sighed, "they'll think your crazy. They'll say it's a hallucination. They'll put a place for crazy people," she says letting out a dry chuckle , "when did your dreams turn...sexual," she asked.

Gerard sighed, sitting at the end of the bed, "it was on my 14th birthday.." Gerard said.

The old women got into Gerard's face, "here," she said placing her hands on Gerard's temples, let me see," she muttered before pressing down, sending Gerard into a trans like state, "just let me in and I'll see the moment," we're the last words Gerard hear before it replayed in his head that night.

Gerard walked into his room, pink and purple like in real life, but larger.

"Frankie guess what today," Gerard said running next to his imaginary friend, sitting next to him in bed.

Frankie smiled, "it's your birthday, sugar," Frank said, resting his hand on Gerard's thigh. The breath was caught in Gerard's throat.

Frank leaned up close to Gerard, as he stared at his lap. Frank grabbed Gerard's chin, "I know what you about me Gee. All those naughty thoughts," Frank his face getting closer to Gerard's. He tutted, "Baby boy as naughty thoughts about me," Frank said slipping his hand under Gerard's skirt.

The breath hitched in Gerard's throat. "D..Oh fuck,".

"My my what a mouth you have there my little slut,"Frank said finally attaching his lips to Gerard shaky lips. Gerard kissed back, his lips hungry for Frank's after all the dirty thoughts of him, all the leach the princess parts at school from thinking of Frank.

Frank squeezed Gerard's thigh causing Gerard to moan letting Frank slip his tongue inside Gerard's mouth.

Every second of the kiss filed with lust and passion. Gerard's body being tingled and electrified with every single movement.

Frank pulled away with a string a stop attaching them to each other. Frank wiped it away, "now daddy, as you were going to say, want you get on your hands and knees," Gerard nodded getting on the floor on his hands and knees. "you gotta by punished for saying such a naughty things baby," Frank said lifting up Gerard's skirt. Frank ripped off Gerard panties.

"I want you to count baby," Frank said. Gerard nodded.

Frank raised his hand, slapping his ass, making Gerard's ass giggle.

"one,".

Smack.

"Two,"

Smack.

They kept coming and by the Seventh Gerard moaned out the numbers.

"n-nine, daddy I gotta come," Gerard whine sticking his ass out.

" you can come," Frank said slapping his ass harder than the other times.

"t-ten," Gerard screaming.

"Good boy," Frank cooed, kissing the back of Gerard's neck, "such a good boy for daddy,". Gerard nodded.

"can you suck daddy's cock baby," Frank asked. Gerard nodded scurrying to his feet. Frank smiled, peering Gerard's Raven black hair, "good job pet," Gerard whimpered as Frank pulling down his boxers and pants and sat on the edge of the boxer, letting his fully hard cock out. "now suck,".

Gerard nodded, sitting up on his knees and placing his hands on Frank's thighs.

He wrapped his tongue around the tip, trying to get the most saliva on it as possible. Running his tongue over to silt causing Frank to moan, bucking his hips. He grabbed Gerard's Raven hair in fists causing Gerard to whimper and among Gerard take him deeper. Gerard moaned causing Frank's cock to vibrate. He moaned, pulling Gerard's hair as he moved his head back and forth repeatedly running his tongue over to the slit.

"so good," Frank moaned, "so good to daddy,". Gerard whimpered as Frank began to pull harder on Gerard's hair, taking out pieces. He used Gerard's hair to move him back and forth. "Oh god Gerard I'm gonna cum," Gerard nodded causing Frank to meet his climax, coming in Gerard's.

Gerard pulled away swallowing, "such a good pet," Frank cooed, kissing Gerard's lips.

Gerard breathed in air feeling his was back to life. His lungs felt full, his body felt alive and in need for air.

"Your mind has already played around with I see," Lily says sitting back down in her wheel chair.

"w-what? Why? How," Gee said sitting up.

"Maya- well her stage names Maya. Her real name is Cherry my twin sister," Lily said annoyed, "she's more powerful than my of course. She died and my dad had to use all the juice he had left on her,".

Gerard mind clicked. Maya's hand brushed against her leg, and that made her see what's inside her mind, "h-how can you guys see this stuff," Gerard asked.

"Voodoo- or witchcraft," the women answered looking back to Gerard, "I don't really know mother died and Cherry was gone before I could even remember all I know is our daddy was into magic,".

\--  
AN

are you confused??  
cool cool I am too

I really like this story and I have most of it written so if any are of you are confused I'm sorry I can't explain because I'll spoil it...

Also I began writing this months ago so the smuts old and it sucks okay

much love

 


	8. ////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a D in english im scared to lose my phone and not being able to talk to me gf

 

minor abuse** warning idk

"So that's all that happened," Mikey asked taking a couple bites of his pancakes in front of him.

Gerard nodded taking a sip of his coffee. "Yeah it's voodoo- or witchcraft ," still confused on what 'voodoo' even was. All he knew from witchcraft is what he saw on TV, and we don't believe what's on TV.

Mikey ran his hands over his face, "well I guess it's time to go back to the library," Mikey huffed.

Gerard looked at his brother with the look of confusion, Mikey didn't seem to notice stuffing his mouth with bacon. Once he looked up at his brother who giving him the most annoyed and pissed shit look ever, "what," Michael said confused.

"why are you so interested in this," Gerard asked. Mikey shrugged, "I don't know really it's just...something to past the time,". Gerard raised his eyebrows, leaning back in his chair, "well I'm going back home," Gerard said standing up. Mikey waved his hand, "Bye Gee,". Gerard smiled, "Bye Mikes,".

Gerard got in his bike and headed home.

His parent's car was gone (still) so he parked his pastel pink bike in the drive way of the house. He sighed dramatically realizing Mikey had the keys. "Dammit-,".

As he spoke the door began to open. He entered the house confused, then he saw him. Frank standing there. Shirtless at the end of the stairs. "Get in,"Frank said and Gerard nodded quickly making his way in. He shut the door, locking it just in case his brother came home.

"Strip," Frank said crossing his arms. Gerard did as he was told. He took of his cardigan, shoes and the rest of his clothing. He let out his semi hard cock. "On your hands and knees," Frank said.   
Once again Gerard obeyed getting his hands and knees crawling over to Frank. Frank smiled petting Gerard's Raven black hair before attaching Gerard's collar and pulling it with the circle loop.

"Come kitten let's go upstairs," Frank said dragging Gerard along with the loop of the collar. Gerard body was basically being dragged by Frank up the stairs. His hands and feet trying to keep up with Frank at his speed.

"D-Daddy," Gerard said half way threw the stairs. "Yes love," Frank stopping. Gerard looked up at Frank who's still holding the loop.

"We need to talk," Gerard said trying to remain serious. Frank sighed, letting go of the loop. "we'll talk upstairs...ill go grab your clothes," Gerard nodded making his way upstairs.

He pulled on a random(not really) light blue dress and sat on his bed waiting.

Frank came in pulling his sweater over his head, putting his hands on his hips. "Alright sweetheart what is it," he asked. Gerard patted a spot next to him, Frank obeyed sitting down next to Gerard.

"Okay," Gerard begins to say then notices Frank  playing with his hair, his mind was scared and his body wanted to go to little space but he fought the feeling, "Frank," Gerard said sternly, "What's witchcraft,".

Frank ran his hand over his face, his muscles tensing up. Gerard sat up like a big boy trying to act he was in control, and at that moment he was. He put Frank in a rough place, trying to explain to Gerard what something so powerful yet so evil.

"It's nothing," Frank said standing up, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Bullshit," Gerard barked at Frank. Frank stood there flabbergast at Gerard's choice of words," you think you can distract me with some sexual fantasies. But I can see right threw you Frank-,".

"Gerard. Stop,".

"You're not in control here Frank. You're some fucking lost ghost or some shit. You're pathetic. I know what you are Frank, Lily told me-,".

A hand smacked against Gerard's cheek. He fell to the bed. His right holding onto the bruising cheek.

Frank grabbed the small fragile boys collar, pulling him up, "Listen here you pet. You're not in control here," Frank said pulling him off the bed making Gerard fall weakly to his knees, "I'm your master. I'm attached to you. I'm not going anywhere," Frank said getting into Gerard's face.

"F..Frank this isn't you," Gerard whispered. Frank's body slumped, letting go of Gerard. His body fell onto the floor of his room.

"Gee...I don't know why I-,".

"Go get me a first aid kit my knees are bleeding," Gerard sitting up. He brought his knees up to his chest as he waited for Frank to come back with the first aid kit.

Frank came back moment later with a first aid kit"Here you go sugar let me-,".

"Don't fucking touch me," Gerard snapped. He opened the container, taking out some gaze and tape. Frank sat down on the floor across from Gee as he cleaned up the rug burn.

"I love you Gee. I'm so sorry I hit you," Frank said. Gerard glared at Frank, before sighing.

He finished cleaning himself up. "We can't play anymore...until I believe you are truly sorry," Gerard said. Frank nodded, pulling his sweater of his knuckles, "I respect that," Frank said staring at Gerard who seemed to be focused on the floor.

Frank knew exactly how to cheer Gerard up.

"Wanna cuddle," Frank asked with a devilish smirked on his face.

Gerard let the tears fall and nodded.

Frank stood up picking up Gerard from where he sat, bridal style. Frank held him in his arms and began to sway back and forth.

"What are you doing daddy," Gerard asked looking up at Frank. Frank looked down at Gerard and pulled Gerard's hair out of his face. "I wanna hold you for a bit," Frank said walking over to Gerard's record player and putting Tonight By David Bowie on vinyl on the record player.

"Frankie," Gerard whined as Frank began to sway. "hush," Frank said to the small forgiving boy in his arms, "just sleep," Frank cooed as Gerard's eyes began to feel heavy drifting him into a sleep, falling out of reality, and I to his mind...slowly but surely. He was asleep.

•••••••

"Gee where are you," Mikey yelled.

Gerard groaned, and rolled in his bed and decided to make a joke seeing Mikey would catch it, "And I'm so sorry. I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight," Gerard said in his groggy morning voice.

Mikey rolled his eyes standing in the door way of his twin brothers room, "this isn't the time for Blink-182 Gerard," Mikey said annoyed.

Gerard pouted looking at his 'younger' brother, "you're no fun," Gerard said while he buried his face in blankets.

Mikey stood there in the door way annoyed and flustered, "Mom and Dad aren't home yet,"Mikey blurted out. Gerard lifted his head from the blankets, "call...aunt Marie," Gerard said scrambling off the bed.

Mikey nodded exiting the room and going to the old land line phone. Gerard followed as Mikey went inside the brown night stand that the phone stood in pulling out a phone book and flipped threw the pages. He pointed his fingers at one of the numbers. "here- Gerard why'd you change your clothing and what's up with the collar," Mikey asked.

Gerard shrugged, "I'm trying to find something to wear to my audition and I want to know if the collar looked nice I guess," Gerard said thinking at the top of his head. "Oh.." Mikey said dialing up the number.

"Hello? Aunt Marie?," Mikey said into the phone.

"In gonna go put a frozen pizza in the oven," Gerard whispered to Mikey. Mikey looked at his brother and nodded as his.

Gerard went down stairs and into there kitchen, and made pulled out a frozen pizza they had on soccer nights.

He put it in the oven and waited for night to come down, he waited sitting in the counter. He heard muffles from the phone, then words came clear, "alright thank you we'll see you soon," Mikey said said hanging up the phone.

He came down the stairs and into the kitchen, "wanted they say," Gerard asked swinging his feet back and forth, Mikey ran his hand over his hair, "they never showed up,".

 


	9. /////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my gf is so cute i like her sm i might be falling 4 her

_smut warning_

_The clock read, 9:39pm it been over 24 hours, they could call the cops._

"Now boys, when was the last time you saw your parents," The cop asked the way brothers as they sat down in the living room in there vintage 60s style couch. The cops sat across from them, more of a love seat. Aunt Marie sat with them, sitting on the couch, her arms around Mikey trying to calm him down.

"Well I saw them when they said they left to go to Aunt Marie's party, around sevenish.. Then both Mikey and I received a text from them after we got went to the library," Gerard explained.

The officer took notes as the small Raven hairs boy spoke. The other cop asked another question with a tape recorded in his right hand, he rested it on his thigh, while he sat on the arm rest on the love seat, "Now Gerard what did the text say," he asked.

Gerard stood up a bit from his seat, "c-can I grab my phone, " he asked playing with his collar. The redhead cop nodded as Gerard ran up the stairs to his room grabbing his pink dazzled phone case. He went back down stairs into the living room. "Here," he said showing them the phone.

_Mom: Had a bit to drink playing it safe and staying over._

The cops looked at the phone and stared at the small screen. The younger cop wrote down the text message received.

"Have you tried to contact your parents again," the redhead one, Officer Forman as his name tag said, asked.

"n-no-,".

"I have.." Mikey said softly, pulling out his phone showing Officer Forman and Officer Barakat the texts he sent.

_Mikey: Night mom and dad I love you_

_Mikey: Morning mom and dad_

_Mikey: If me and gee aren't home when your home we went out to Molly's_

_Mikey: want anything?_

_Mikey: Mom? why aren't you home yet?_

_Mikey: I'm calling Aunt Marie.._

_Mike: it's been 24 hours im calling the cops._

The cops quickly wrote down the messages. They read them aloud to save them in the voice recording. They took pictures as well for evidence of the texts.

Once they finished they handed Mikey back the phone, "would it be okay if we looked around the place," Officer Barakat asked, knowing they should ask sense they didn't have a warrant.

"of course," Marie said standing up. and leading them to the parents bed room.

The two Way brothers sat there in silence waiting for the cops to come back. Gerard sat there holding back the tears trying to be the 'stronger' brother at this point not wanting to show emotions in in front of Mikey even thought they were close it was just too hard.

Gerard had never been one to cry in front of anyone really. He cry by people but never break down to the point were he's knees felt weak and he fell to the ground, his body feeling numb, his lips quivered, the feeling of having no one touch you. That he'd never done in front of people. And today wasn't going to be it.

"you can't cry all you want i don't care," Mikey muttered. Gerard looked over at him and shook his head. "I'm okay..." Gerard barely Audible to the human ear.

"Gerard.." Mikey said running his hands over his face annoyed, "I know you're scared people will think your a cry baby but it's okay... but our parents are missing-".

"You don't know that," Gerard hissed, "they could be lost and went to a party," Gerard said trying to ignore the most likely truth.

"Gerard you need to look at the truth," Mikey said standing up.

"What that what happened eight years ago is gonna happen, again," Gerard said standing up getting in his brothers face.

"What happened eight years ago," Officer Forman said standing at the end of the stairs

Gerard sighed running his hands threw his hair, "Our parents left for a week once when we were seven," Gerard said, trying to act Mature.

There Aunt stood there in awe, "who watched you guys," Marie asked.

"N..no one," Mikey said, "Kurt came and checked up on us now and then but we stayed here..They came back a week later," Mikey explained.

"I'd like- no I need you two to explain this to us," The officers said.

•••••

Gerard laid in his bed after a rough night of question. There Aunt slept in the guest room in the remodeled attic.

"rough night baby," Frank said laying in the bed next to Gerard.

Gerard wrapped his arms around the tattooed older man. "my parents are missing," Gerard mumbled, now rolling on top of Frank.

Frank groan abut when Gerard knee hit his crotch lightly. But Gerard didn't notice, as he buried his face in the crook of Frank's neck, letting his bum stick out a bit as one of his legs tangled with Frank and laid the other on the side.

Frank ran his hands up and down Gerard's back lightly going over his bum and to his thighs. "Daddy no sexy times," Gerard mumbled into Frank's neck.

"I know I know," Frank sighed annoyed. Gerard lifted his head and attached his lips to Frank's. He kissed him closed mouth until Gerard's body ached for more.

Gerard opened his mouth and hoping Frank would catch the hint and he did,string his tongue inside Gerard mouth roaming his mouth. He rolled his tongue inside Gerard mouth making him moan.

Frank placed his hands on Gerard's bum, squeezing the pale flesh. There lips parted, and Frank smirked, "not wearing any under the dress are we," Frank said before kissing Gerard lightly . Gerard laid his hands on Frank's chest.

Gee felt Frank growing hard under him and pulled away, putting his legs on the side of Frank. He sat up looking at Frank, "no sexy time you already pushed my limit," Gerard said, bouncing on Frank just to annoy him a bit. Frank groaned, bucking his hips, ever so lightly. Gerard smirked, getting off Frank.

"I'm gonna play with my stuffies daddy, feel free to play with your big boy parts if you must," Gerard going to the corner of the room and pulling out an old fashion suit case and pulling out a tea set from the inside.

Frank pulled off his sweater and pull up, his layers of shirts, throwing them at the end of Gerard's bed. He undid his belt and pulled doe his pants and boxers letting his erection free. "Are you sure you don't wanna join Gee," Frank asked. Gerard felt his semi hard on his princess parts before shaking his head. "N-no," Gerard whispered setting up the stuff to have a tea party with his favorite stuffies.

"suit yourself," Frank mumbled.

He spit on his hand then, wrapped his hand around his erection and moaned at the contact. Gerard whimpered at the sound of Frank.

Frank began to jerk his and up and down. He bucked his hips as he ran his fingers over the slit of his dick. "oh fuck Gee," he moaned as Gerard felt himself growing harder as he sat down a purple bunny he called Tank. "Frankie," he whispered, looking at Frank as he rolled his head back, sweat dripping down his body as his hand moving thirty mile perhour.

Gerard jumped on the bed, on top of Frank and stared at him. "Daddy," Gerard whispered in Frank's ear as he used his hand to move Frank's hand from his erection. Frank tutted smirking. "no baby," he said to Gerard, "you had your chance," he lightly pushed Gerard off of him and continued to jerk himself off, his back rolled and his tilting up and his mouth hung open. "ohfuck gee," he moaned as Gerard stuck his hand under his dress. Frank pushed his hand out, "no baby- oh fuck," Frank moan jerk himself off faster. Gerard cock ached, and he let tears out, "daddy please," He whispered, as Frank met his climax, letting white ropes out onto Gerard's bed sheets. He steading his breath, "no baby. You said you didn't want to," Frank said kissing Gerard's lips.

Gerard nodded letting a few more tears out, "come on baby lets lay down, and cuddle. You have that be performance tomorrow," Frank said, letting Gerard crawling into his arms and pulling the blankets over him.. "mhm," Gerard said trying to ignore the pain., "are you gonna come," Gerard whispered.

"I'll try baby," Frank whispered, "I'll try,".


	10. \

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry my girlfriend broke up with me I've been pretty emo

Gerard threw on a white button up with a loose black skirt that went to his knees. An outfit that was already planned out of him on the stereo next to the record player in his room. So he basically threw on the planned outfit.

He went to the bathroom and notice a lavender note stuck to the shirt.

My dearest Gerard,  
I'm going to try to make it to your choir performance. If not then I'm sorry, I bet you'll do amazing,  
xo frank

Gerard smiled at the note left by his lover, and kissed it, he held it up to his chest, smiling and closing his eyes imagining Frank holding him.

Gerard hopped downstairs and made his way to the kitchen hoping to see his aunt asking her when they were leaving for Gerard's performance.

"Aunt Marie," Gerard shouted hopping off the last stair of the carpeted staircase.

"Yes Gerard- awe honey you look adorable," she says sending Gerard a fake smile hoping he would he'd not end up depressed-maybe suicidal, like his brother. Gerard bought it and hopped around for a bit in the kitchen and danced around, joking around with his aunt trying to cheer her up a bit.

"How can you be happy when mom and dad are missing," Mikey said, walking into the kitchen grabbing himself an orange soda.

"Michael! you shouldn't be having that in the morning," He aunt said, has she ran her hands over her face.

He rolled his eyes, "whatever. It's been over 24 hours after 72 it's most likely that there dead,".

"Michael," his aunt shouted annoyed at the younger twin.

"it's fine," Gerard said glaring at his brother, "I'm going to Church," Gerard said walking to the front door.

"Yeah let's see if they'll let you in you fucking faggot!".

Silence fell upon Gerard as he only stood three feet away from the door. His mind slips out of reality and slipped into his own personal paradise.

Faggot.

It's okay for the boys to say it when there fathers a richer than yours but when your own brother says it to your face. It's not really okay, especially to Gerard.

Tears slipped from his eyes as his body was physically there but his mind crawled into a safe place that comforted him, like build a bear...or Disney world.

Yes, Disney World is where they spent the twins sixth birthday. Gerard got his pictures taken with the princesses and he got his first tiara and a Cinderella dress. Where Mikey met Woody from toy story and Gee went on his first roller coaster. Disney World. It was a 'safe place'.

Gerard's mind returned into his body, and at the perfect time as Frank came down the stairs case with a baseball bat in his hands. "I'm gonna kill him," Frank muttered as he made his way off the stairs. Shirtless, showing all of his tattoos.

Sounds of Marie and Mikey yelling faded in the background as Gerard's body yelled at him to let him walk in and Gerard can see Frank isn't real, and he needs mental help, they put him on drugs, but hell, the drugs never work. Frank's never going away and he needs to accept the fact he's insane and he's having sex with a man who used to live in his house and-

"Frankie," Gerard whispered shouted at Frank, grabbing his forearm turning him around, "You can't go in there...".

"Why Gerard, I'm not real," Frank said, mocking Gerard.

Gerard opened his mouth but words couldn't come out because of the yelling and the shouting leaving the kitchen. A ringing noise appeared in his head making him groan.

Gerard dragged Frank to the outside of the house, closed the door and looked around there neighborhood.

"Frank you're not real! you're hallucinations or something I don't know- Frank what happened to your chest," Gerard said, running his fingers over the bloody ace bandages over Frank's wound.

"You wanted me to go to your thing at the Church," Frank said. Gerard nodded at Frank and got into his face, "I'm fucking tied to this land for eternity Gee, and I was trying to find something for me to leave here," Frank pulled Gerard closer to him as anger rose inside of him because everything he was doing was for the chubby boy and he couldn't appreciate it, "you spoke to my daughters Gerard you know I can't die and honey I ain't leaving,".

Gerard whimpered as Frank grasped onto Gerard's free wrist, squeezing it to the best of his ability. "Fra...Frankie that hurts," Gerard whispered, with the tears building in his eyes. But Frank didn't notice he brought the fragile boy closer to him, hurting him even more.

"is this guy bothering you," Ray said, throwing his bike in the driveway like the way brothers.

"No, I'm not bothering-".

"Yes, he is he's...I think he's breaking my wrist,"Gerard said, his knees weakening, sending him to the ground.

Frank noticed, letting go of the fragile boy and dropping down with him, "I'm so sorry gee," Frank said kissing Gerard's.

"Hey get away from him," Ray said walking up them, Frank lifted his head looking Ray in his eyes, "Walk into the road". Ray obeyed and began to walk away and Gerard stared in awe,"did you use your witchcraft on him or something? And you can't leave? Where do I live the fucking murder house from American horror story," Gerard says scrambling up and going to his bike.

"What? Gerard no- I'm not a ghost...I'm into witchcraft- but in a way- yes it's like American horror story because I can't leave here,"Frank explains, as Gerard lifts his leg over to the other side of the bike and looks at Frank as if he's mental, "Yes Frank because that make it any better," Gerard says straightening himself up on the bike, his head looking down as Frank's words blur together as he adjusted his skirt.

"Someone look out stop that boy!,".

Both of Frank and Gerard's head couldn't wrap around what happened. Gerard lifted his head slowly the neighbors screamed as Gerard's bike dropped. He screamed for Ray to stop walking. He screamed for the Catholic old-people bus to stop, but it seem to go faster and faster as the peoples throat throbbed as they yelled...and that's when it happened.

The old people were listening to Janis Joplin, as the blood spattered everywhere, hell Dexter couldn't even go anything with the blood going everywhere, Gerard and his pink bike, the bus window and the organs.. God as his head banged the window breaking the glass, shot him in the head, killing him and he fell to the ground and.. the bus ran over his corpse.

"RAY,'' Gerard screamed letting tears fall from his eyes, "Frank you gotta-" but it was too late.Frank was gone.

••••

"And Gerard, what did you say to Ray," Officer Forman asked as he sat sitting on the love seat across from them like the night before.

"I...I said stop...and I yelled his name too," Gerard explains shifting around in his bloody clothes(which he wasn't aloud to change out of, evidence). The officer nodded waiting to get to the next question for Gerard.

"Gerard you suffer from any mental illness," Foreman asked. Gerard looked at him appalled, his Aunt looked at the officer.

"No...No! Why would you think that"Gerard said, looking at the officer with his makeup running down his face. He looked like fucking Taylor Swift in the Blank Space movie video, with his makeup ran down his face.

The older officer ran his hand through his hair and looked into Gerard's wide hazel eyes, makeup smudged all over his face, looking at him frantically, looking for answers.

He sighed, "Some of the neighbors say they saw you talking to someone before Ray came...like you were talking to someone and no one was there," the officer explained, moving his hands within odd ways as he talked.

Mikey gave the officer a confused look, "So what you're saying is...you think Gerard had a hallucination? Because he didn't there was a tattooed man out there with him-".

"There was a man out there with you," Officer Forman asked Gerard abut annoyed, "I thought we told you to tell us every detail,".

Gerard looked him frantically, not wanting to be sent off to some loony bind, "I don't know...maybe it was because I'd never seen him before-".

"What did he look like," Forman asked, writing in his note pad.

"He was shortish, covered in a tattoos...nice body, hazel eyes? tan skin, nice jawline- what does he have to do with Ray's death," Gerard asked concerned.

"Just wanting to know every detail," The younger officer said with a devilish grin plastered on his face, making Gerard shift in his seat awkwardly as the man continued to check out the young boy, "why don't you put your clothes in this evidence bag..and bring. them down to us,".

Gerard nodded and made his way up to his room throwing on some PJs and handing the officers a bag and walking them to the door.

After shutting it Mikey pinned Gerard against the entrance door to their house, "Who the fuck was that man with you Gerard,".


	11. !/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i stopped using wattpad for a bit so i'll be on here more prolly

Gerard managed after ten minutes to wiggle out of Mikey's grip and run to his room as fast as his body could carry him up the stairs. He slammed the door behind him, his lungs trying to gather air. He leaned back on the door, relaxing a bit because he was safe.

"Hey," Frank voice rang through the room.

"Go away," Gerard murmured.

"...Gee" Frank said again, getting closer.

"I said go away," Gerard said running up to Frank, pushing him.

Gerard ran his hand through his hair and sank to the floor. His body overwhelmed with his emotions, his parents, Frank's witchcraft or..god knows what was overwhelming him. It felt like an ocean washed over his body, rotten iron hooks holding him down as he felt himself drowning in his own skin, tears fell from his eyes and down his face as he began to come shortness of breath. He sounded like a dog walking the streets of Toledo Ohio during the water crisis who hadn't a drink in days. His face was already stained with blood and makeup. His mind couldn't focus as he began to sob louder as his heart beaded faster.

"Gee let me explain everything to you," Frank said, keeping a distance from Gerard, who seemed to be having a heart attack at the moment.

"What, you freaking satanist," Gerard yelled, going to his bed, laying down a burying his head into the pillow.

He closed his eyes, gripping onto the blankets. He cried softly into the pillow, letting the fabric absorb his tears. His eyes grew heavy Frank lying for a bit so my closed his eyes and began to drift off...

_Gerard opened his eyes and shot up in bed- in a bed quickly. He looked around the room he'd never seen before. It was old- in a nice way. Everything was kept up making it look nice has he looked around the around, trying to figure out where he was, then it clicked._

_It was the room him and his mother had stayed in when they were driving back from Ohio for a thing for school. It began to storm, they stayed in a bed and breakfast, and Gerard loved the room. The wood was old and gave a rustic feeling, the furniture was white- giving a major contrast to each other._

_Gerard got out of the bed, and walked over to the dresser, opening it and pulling out a pastel pink dress, and some panties, changing out of  white night gown his was wearing to the bed he "woke up" in._

_There was a knock at the door, startling Gerard._

_"C-come in," Gerard squeaked, dropping the dress on the floor._

_Frank came in dressed in a tuxedo, standing in the door way, hands behind his back, waiting for being allowed to enter._

_"F-Frank," Gerard croaked out._

_Frank ignored his comment, walking over to where Gerard dropped his the dress and picked it up in his hands, holding the pastel  pink thin dress in_   
_his arms, "Gerard, sugar, why don't you sit on the bed and I'll dress you," Frank said, bending down and picking up the baby blue with pink outlined panties._

_Frank was his butler._

_"I don't know if-"._

_"Here," Frank said, pushing Gerard, onto the bed on his back._

_Gerard felt his face turned red with embarrassment as Frank pulled Gerard pulled up a bit so he could slip off the nightgown._

_He pushed Gerard back on the bed a bit hard as he slowly ran his fingers Gerard's thighs._

_Gerard gulped as he felt himself grow hard as Frank's hands slowly made their way to Gerard's panties he 'slept' in. He ran his fingers over the edges of them. He made his way of the bulge making Gerard buck his hips in a needy way._

_He could feel the touch in his dreams.._

_Frank smirked, and hooked to fingers under the panties fabric and grabbed the elastic band and pulled them lightly, but couldn't bring them down anymore. "Lift your hips Gerard," Frank purred, rubbing his thumbs in circles on Gerard's hips. "Ah," Gerard breathed out, bucking his hips. Frank moved quickly and slipped off the panties quickly._

_"F-Frank," Gerard breathed out._

_"Yes Gerard," Frank said as he slowly ran his hands up and down his thighs, "h-help me," Gerard whined. "Help you with what," Frank ask, grabbing Gerard's erections, making him gasp at the touch._

_"F-Fuck me, Frank," Gerard yelped out._

_"As you wish, sir,"._

_Frank flipped Gerard over, grabbing Gerard's head by his hair and taking his fingers into his mouth, "lick them," he commanded. Gerard nodded but ended up getting his hair pulled, making him moan. Frank chuckled, as he rubbed the bulge on Gerard's ass, making him push ball repeatedly, rubbing his ass on it. "Oh God Gee," Frank moaned, rolling his head back, taking his fingers out of Gerard's mouth, pushing his head into the blankets of the bed, but having two fingers stick up so it didn't ruin the wetness of them._

_He took the fingers down to Gerard's bum, circling the hole before sticking one finger inside of Gerard. Gerard gasped at the contact as Frank began to move his finger slowly inside of Gerard's bum, "m-more," Gerard yelped like a little school girl._

_"As you wish," Frank purred, sticking in the second, searching around for Gerard's prostate. Gerard whined in pleasure, as Frank begins to scissor Gee, drilling in his prostate. Gerard hole felt right around his fingers as he continued to scissor him, which made him groan in pleasure._

_"Frankie...Just fuck me," Gerard groaned._

_"As you wish,"._

_Frank took his fingers out of Gerard making Gerard groan at the pleasure leaving his body._

_Frank unbuckled his pants and let his boxers and pants fall to his thighs as he put himself perfectly at Gerard's hole. He put one hand on Gerard's hip and another in his hair as he pushed himself slowly into Gerard's hole. Frank groaned as he felt the pleasure of Gerard's hole squeeze his cock as he entered, "so tight," he groaned as he began to move his cock inside of Gerard._

_He slowly begins to pick up the pace as he searched for Gerard's prostate again, keeping a good grip on Gerard's hair as he moved himself_   
_faster inside of Gerard._

_"Oh gosh! Frank right there," Gerard screamed, feeling a sudden wave a pleasure flow through his body as Frank began to push his cock inside of Gerard, harder. Frank groaned, rolling his head back as Gerard screamed Frank's name at the top of his lungs. Frank slammed harder inside of Gerard, hearing their skin slap together, letting the sweat be absorbed by his clothing. "So good, fuck," Frank groaned, leaning back and pulling into Gerard's hair harder. He leaned back to far causing him to fall to the floor, and with his grip on Gerard's hair he took him down with him._

_Gerard was startled at the fall, but lost the pleasure the ran through his body and began to bounce on Frank's cock, letting the feeling refill his body as he straddled Frank and continued to move up and down, hitting his special spot repeatedly- but not as fast.  But Frank wasn't satisfied at the pace and gripped Gerard's hips, digging his fingernails into the high school boys pale flesh, and begins to move him faster._

_Frank grabbed a hold of Gerard's neck and began choking him, making Gerard move faster and left out raspy moans.  Gerard's head ended up rolling back as he felt himself about to reach his climax, "Frank, he wheezed out," I'm gonna-"._

"Fucking hell," he groaned, waking up from his dream with a hard on, "this isn't fair," he grump bed, going to his nightstand drawer, grabbing the purple dildo and lube, "why do I have so many naughty dreams," He said taking off what he was wearing.

He moaned in relief at the feeling of the fabric off his dick. He covered two fingers with lube, and spread his legs open, gotta keep 'em separated.

He made a 'fuck it' move and stuck two fingers inside of him, moving them in and out, and scissored quickly, wanting to use the  fake dick inside of him already.

He pulled his fingers out, and covered the dildo in lube and stuck it inside of himself.

He moved it slowly, then picked up the pace, moving it faster inside of him, making the king size bed shake as he searched for his prostate. "Frank," he moaned, rolling his head back, arching his back as he just brushed his sweet spot. He hit it harder, making his right arm weak. He switched hands and pumped the dildo faster inside of him, making it hit his prostate repeatedly with the toy.

Guilt didn't _even_ seem to cross Gerard's mind as he masturbated to the man who killed his brothers best friend.

He wrapped his hand around his erections and begins to pump his cock, he squeezed his eyes shut as he dug his thumb into the slit making him no longer able to hold it in. He came all over his hand.

He relaxed, taking the dildo out of him and his hand off his cock.

His breathing began to settle as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling above him.

"That was so good," he muttered to himself, feeling his eyes grow droopy again after it. He closed his eyes, hoping to fall right back asleep then, his aunt yelled his name.

"Gerard come quick," His aunt screeched at the top of her lungs.

Gerard got out of bed, got dressed, and wandered over to his aunt who was standing by the bathroom, tears running down her face, and with curlers in her hair.

"What is it-".

Gerard stopped what he was saying and looked at the sight. So much blood.

Mikey was passed out on the bathroom floor with their moms Prozac bottle right next to him with his wrist slit, deep.

"Call the cops. Gerard,".

But Gerard couldn't move. His body was still at the site of his twin brother- the only close family he had at the moment on his bathroom floor, with his body looking lifeless.

His brother had tried to kill himself. 


	12. !??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roses are red  
> violets are blue  
> im horrible at updating  
> i hate me too

-trigger warning-

"Gerard call 911," Marie screamed at the top of her lungs.

Gerard blinked back into reality and reached for the phone that stood in the hallway on the floor of there house, the old land line his mother insisted they keep.

He dialed 911 quickly, letting the phone ring twice before he heard an older women's voice on the other line.

"911 what's your emergency," the older women spoke in a dry-none caring way.

"My brother tried to kill himself by slitting his wrist and chugging pills," Gerard sobbed onto the phone, his voice reeking of desperation.

This was the first time Gerard had broken down in front of people.

"Where do you live honey?" he women said with a more caring tone to her voice.

"2001 Cemetery Drive...." Gerard croaked, walking over to the bathroom with the curly phone cord following behind, "c-come quick,".

"It's okay sugar, what's your name," the women asked, trying to calm Gerard down.

"G-Gerard,".

"Alright, Gerard. Are you home alone,".

"N-no," Gerard said looking over at his aunt who stood in the door way.

"Okay Gerard. I want you to tell the other person to put something in the cuts and to sit your brother up right,".

Gerard walked closer to his aunt, holding the phone to his shoulder, almost stretching the cord to it's max, "s-she said to put pressure on the cuts,". His aunt nodded and went down to the bathroom floor, grabbing the towel they used to dry there hands and put it on Mikey's right arm, and used anther towel, hanging on a rack for his other arm.

"Okay Gerard the paramedics will be there any minute, okay," the women spoke with hope in her voice.

"o-okay,"Gerard breathed out.

Gerard backed out onto the ledge of the stairwell, sinking down. His breath growing weaker and getting shorter. The tears building up in his eyes, blurring his vision as he stared at his aunt who grabbed mikey and taking him to the toilet and sticking her fingers down his throat- trying to make him vomit out the pills.

"Gerard are you still there," the operator spoke up, hearing Gerard becoming shortness of breath, "Gerard I need you to listen to me. You are going to be fine. The paramedics are going to be there to help you're brother. Just breathe Gerard, okay? You're gonna be fine. Someone will help your brother," she spoke.

"Okay-".

He was cut off by the paramedics rushing into the house, "They're here I must go," he rushed, running over and putting the phone back- not even listening to what the lady on the other end was saying.

One of them picked up his brother bridal style, carrying him down the stairs running with him.

Gerard ran over to one of the men, "H-how did you guys get in,"Gerard asked, clutching to the mans arm as they all rushed down the down the stairs.

"One of us knocked on the door and it just- opened," he explained, looking over at the crying boy with concern, "Look kid- were gonna take care of your brother. I know what it's like to have someone try to commit suicide. I'm Alex. You are?" he asked, grabbing Gerard's hand and squeezing it.

Gerard looked ahead and saw Frank standing by the door, shirtless and giving Gerard a sad look.

"It's Gerard- Frank," Gerard pointed frantically at the door where he saw Frank standing, Frank smirked at Gerard as he pointed towards him.

"Gerard there's no one there. You must be having a hallucination or just seeing things. Hallucinations are quite come in trama," Alex spoke dragging Gerard right past Frank who gave him a sad smile, "A hallucination is an experience involving the apparent perception of something not present..." Alex explained to Gerard, lifting him

up and placing him in the Ambulance next to his aunt, and sitting next to him, wrapping an arm around him and comforting the small scared boy as he quickly grabbed shoes while still holding onto Alex.

"Oh...okay," Gerard said looking up at him. His aunt looked over at Alex and gave him a small smile and mouthed, 'Thank you' Alex smiled, and waved a hand, holding Gerard close.

"Ay yo Gaskarth," Alex's trainer said, looking over at Alex holding the small boy.

"Yeah Hyde," he shouted back.

Hyde bit his lip, and pushed and pushed up his sunglasses/glasses, "Nothing Gaskarth. Stay with that boy the rest of the night alright," he said to him, keeping a stern voice. Alex smiled at him, with Gerard looking over at Hyde now as well, "Alright,".

Gerard looked up at Alex, scrunching his nose, "who was that," he asked, slowly snaking his arms around Alex's stomach. Alex smiled, trying not to take Gerard's actions as flirting and as a source of comfort, "it's my- trainer I guess. Steven Hyde. But he makes us call him Hyde," Alex explains.

"Oh.." Gerard answered.

They pulled into the hospital, and began wheeling Mikey out of the Ambulance on a gurney.

They all make an exit. Gerard's Aunt quickly following them, yelling at Gerard to stay behind she'll find him when she needs to. That left Gerard alone in his mind with no one with him. Then he felt someone squeeze his hand, and he looked up and saw Alex.

"How about we get you some coffee, yeah?," Alex offered as Gerard stood in the lobby, dumbfounded. "Yeah but how will my Aunt be able to find me," Gerard asked. Alex smirked, taking Gerard to one of the nurses, "Hey Hayley," Alex yelled at a nurse with orange hair.

She looked up from her charts and came running over to them. "Yeah Alex," she said stopping in her tracks.

"Do you see that lady over there," Alex pointed to Gerard's Aunt. She looked over at her and nodded, "Well when she's looking for Gerard- page me alright,". She smirks and nods, "will do,",

They began to walk down to the cafeteria with there fingers interlocked. Alex would randomly squeeze Gerard's hand, making him blush randomly and looked down at the floor and avoid Alex's gaze.

"So um Gee do you have school tomorrow- well today I mean," Alex asked as they made a turned into the cafeteria.

Gerard blushed at Alex's use of the nickname. Gerard had been called that before but the way Alex said it send shivers down his spine, and made his cheeks turn rosy.

"Y-yes. I'll probably need to call someone about getting me clothes," he said, as he grabbed a non-reusable travel mug, and poured some sugar in.

"Oh..well is your like dad home? you could ask him," Alex said, pouring some hazelnut coffee in his cup.

Gerard stopped what he was doing, feeling his eyes filled with tears. He squeezed his eyes, hoping to not let the tears fall- he already cried too much today in front of people.

"N-no. My parents are missing," Gerard spoke up, and grabbed some plain coffee and poured it inside, then grabbed some Carmel half&half.

"Oh, God Gerard I'm so sorry," Alex said, placing his arm on Gerard's hip, letting his fingers dip inside Gerard's hip bone, "I'm Gerard for you. I know we just met but you're going through a lot and when I was younger my brother died of suicide and I had horrible panic attacks. I'm here for you okay,".

Gerard looked up at Alex with his scruff and his brown styled hair. His eyes turned watery, and he let out a said smile-and so did Alex.

Gerard quickly looked down and grabbed his coffee, "I-i don't have any money to pay-,".

"No no Gee, baby, it's okay," he said, cutting Gerard off, "I'll get it. And why don't you get yourself a donut," Alex said.

"Oh no Alex you don't gotta-".

"Gerard that's wasn't a question it was a command, little one,".

•••

Gerard sat with his aunt on the seats inside Mikey's room. Both of them were still in the pajamas, getting free coffees from the nurse, Hayley randomly come back and give them the coffee and asked if they are okay. She also gave Gerard a note from Alex that read his number. Gerard blushed, holding onto it and looking at it repeatedly.

Mikey had his stomach pumped, and sewed up his cuts, and the situation was a bit grey for awhile but they said that Mikey was gonna be fine.

They recommend institutionalizing Mikey to put him on medication. He'd be on suicide/run away watch for the first 24 hours. Of course he's only been there for three- seven days. They'd make him talk to a bunch of therapist and psychologist to make they didn't mess up his medication, because he'd been through a lot and he was fragile.

They recommended Gerard went to therapy as well, which the aunt had agreed to take him to.

"Gerard," his aunt spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Yes Auntie," he answered, looking at Mikey who was fast asleep.

"I think you should call a friend to pick you up or something because it's already seven o' clock,".

Gerard's eyes widen at the time.

He quickly got out of his chair and ran to the front desk of the nurses office to Hayley.

She looked up at Gerard who had a look of panic on his face- and what she knew from being a nurse is was not to panic right away.

"Yes Gerard," she asked.

"I need to call someone to get me a uniform and pick me up," Gerard explained frantically.

She went into her pocket and grabbed her phone and typed in her passcode, "use this," she said, looking into Mikey's room an poured likely, "Gee," she said as he typed in the numbers and put the phone to his ear, "you don't have any your school stuff,".

"Shit," Gerard hissed.

"Um hello to you too," his very best friend, Lindsey said on the other line.

"Sorry Lindsey, that wasn't to you, it was to me because I'm an idiot," Gerard explained, as he ran his hands over his face.

"What's up buttercup," Lindsey said in a cheerful voice.

"Can you come pick me up at the hospital and bring me a uniform and makeup? please," Gerard asked.

"Yeah Gee I can...But the only clean uniform that I'm not wearing is my brothers...Why are you at the hospital," Lindsey asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when you get here...and that fine just being makeup and an extra notebook and pen please," Gerard asked.

"I will..I love you, okay? I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. I'll be in my dads car- but James will take us,".

A bit of relief was taken off Gerard as he didn't have to deal with Lindsey's homophobic dad, just her driver.

"I love you too and okay..byebye," Gerard said with sigh at the end.

Gerard hated wearing pants and shirts to school. But if he had to just to make his aunt happy at the moment, so be it. 


	13. ?!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ex and I got back together:))

Gerard stood in the bathroom of the hospital, looking at himself over and over the the uniform. He did not feel like himself. His makeup wouldn't even go with his uniform so he put clear massacre on just to make his eyes look a bit watery and bigger.

He exited the bathroom in Mikey's room and stood awkwardly in the door way as his aunt talked Lindsey.

Gerard's mind went to places as he saw them together, what could she be telling her?

"And remember Lindsey, he's fragile," His aunt said, placing her hands on Lindsey's thigh, as the fifteen year old girl nodded her head in a agreement, moving her ponytail with her.

"I'm ready," Gerard said, staring at them, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Lindsey smiled at her raven haired friend who seemed so unnatural in the clothes he was dressed in. But in Lindsey's eyes, he was adorable.

When Gerard and Lindsey first met Lindsey's thought Gee was a girl and began to flirt with him(as she is a lesbian, or she thought) and found out he was a boy when Gerard said "oh periods sound so painful! I'm glad I have a penis and I'm a boy". Lindsey stared at him a broke out into laughter and found out she was still attracted to him. And that's how she found out she was pan.

But now she has a girlfriend, Kitty, who lives in New York. They met through tumblr. A match made in gay heaven.

"Come on Gee, we gotta go to school," Lindsey said, holding onto Gerard's hand, "Bye Marie," She squealed.

She waved away with a sweet smile on her face, and a apologetic look on her face at the sight of Gerard, "Bye sweetie..Have a nice day at school. And don't forget to stop at your house on the way back," His aunt said, gripping onto her coffee cup.

"I will Auntie..I love you," Gerard said, with a small fake smile on his face.

Lindsey skipped out of the room with Gerard's hand in hers exiting the room, and soon the hospital.

"Off to school we go," Lindsey said, pushing Gerard into the car, and then sliding in after him, "James! Off to hell we go," She said in a sing song voice, trying to make Gerard smile, which she was really just making him uncomfortable as Lindsey's driver stared at him as if he were a freak.

Oh no, he thought, The whole town knows.

And which they did.

He felt sweat build up on his body as he looked out the car window and looked out at the houses and trees. People in there gardens, talking, then they saw Gerard staring in the car window, and they stared at him and pointing at him.

He sighed looking down at his lap, feeling tears build up in his eyes. No, he thought to himself, blinking repeatedly as he was trying to get the feeling to go away of crying. He didn't need to cry in front of people, again.

"Gee," Lindsey cooed, scooting over to her friend, wrapping an arm around him.

"D-do you know," he asked softly.

She sighed softly, grabbing his other hands, rubbing circles on his hand, "Y- yeah gee. Ray's death was plastered everywhere and then after that they kinda made it seem like your family was tied to it...With your parents disappearance and all,", Lindsey explained.

Gerard looked at her with a brief look of panic on his face, "t-they think we have something to do with it," he squeaked looking at her with tears filling his eyes.

"No- well yes, but it's probably just for drama or to stir something up," Lindsey said, trying to calm down the boy.

"We're here," James said with a grumpy time of voice.

Gerard liked outside of all the kids. A bunch of them gathered by the flag pole with pictures and candles for Ray, Gerard couldn't face them. After what Lindsey's told them, how could he?

"Gerard. Look at me," Lindsey said, moving over and basically straddling Gerard. She cupped his face in her hands and stared into his eyes, "Look, you're going to get through the day and it's not gonna be the best,". Gerard nodded his head, and sniffing a bit.

She smiled at her friend, getting off Gerard, "okay babe. Let's do this,".

\--

"Fucking murder," a voice rang out as Gerard was pushed down to the ground, again.

"I- didn't-".

"I was friends with him. Ray was a cool guy. He was a nice kid. What did he ever do to you," the kid said, standing above Gerard.

"I didn't do-".

"That's enough Vic," said the principal.

He wasn't the nicest to Gerard because of Gerard's homosexual lifestyle and his way of dressing in girl clothes, but he stands for no students being bullied, queer or not.

The older student groan and walked off to class, sending Gerard a quick smirk before walking away.

Shit, he thought, I'm gonna get it.

"T-t-th-thank you s-,".

"Gerard meet me in my office after you get your little situation taken care of," he said pointing to the mess of papers in the floor.

The boy nodded and scrambled on his feet to retrieve the paper that flooded the small area where his was.

The principal walked away, sending glares to all the students he walked past, reminding them of who the boss was and anyone who messes with him, shall be punished.

Once Gerard collected all of his papers, he shuffled down the hallway to the office, trying not to avoid the gazes of his pears as he looked at the floor, trying to ignore them, as they were doing the opposite.

He entered the office, clutching the lose assignment paper to his chest that his teachers have gave him, oddly the teachers were nice to him now.

As Gerard is openly gay and dresses in more feminine clothing (thanks to his father) at a Catholic school- people weren't very pleased with it. 

The teachers always gave him odd looks and didn't treat him too fairly and tend to make rude comments towards him often, as well as some of the students and nuns.

Gerard's parents weren't religious but they wanted the best for there boys and this was the best. They were rich, not poor so they could afford it.

Mr. Way had always said, 'Education over friends'.

Gerard walked up to the front desk, looking at the young women sitting at her computer, giving her a scared look before talking, "h-h-hi I'm here to see Mr.-".

"He'll be with you shortly," she said, continuing to work on the computer, not even bothering to look up at Gerard.

"O-okay thank you," he said, turning around and going to sit in the chairs, noticing a boy sitting in them.

He had black hair, very noticeable green eyes. He was dressed in a black button up and a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair a doc martens as he leaned in the chair of the office.

He was a total punk.

He caught sight of Gerard and smirked, adjusting himself so that he sat up right, checking out Gerard who held onto his items in fear of the boy.

"Hey babydoll," said the strange teenager.

Gerard squeaked, feeling his face turn a little shade of pink before sitting down next to him, avoiding his gaze as he tapped his foot nervously on the ground.

"H-hi," Gerard managed to say.

"Well I know this is a catholic school but I didn't know there was angels wandering around here," he boy said, leaning over to Gerard's chair.

Gerard smiled, feeling his face turn bright red as he began to giggle, looking over at the newbie who had a goofy smile plastered on his pale face.

"I'm Gerard," Gerard said, extending a hand to the new kid.

"I'm Billie Joe- but you call just call me daddy," he said with a playful smirk.

Gerard bursts into laughter, feeling his face heat up even more at the new kid as he laughed loudly, making the front desk women send him a glare, he noticed, sitting up straight and avoiding the women's glare, a bit on his lip to stop himself from laughing anymore.

"Wow everyone already seems like bitches," Billie Joe said, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair, glaring at the lady, working at the front desk.

"They aren't too- keen on homosexuality," Gerard says quietly, looking over at his new friend, who raised his eyebrows before adjusting himself on the chair, "Yeah no shit- I figured that out," he said, looking towards the front desk lady, who looked over at them.

Billie took this as his chance and took his up to crotch to the air and made a jacking off motion, bucking his hips and letting out a fake porn star moan.

Gerard giggled, feeling his face burn up red from Billies actions, leaning over to  
him, "you can't you do that openly Billie," Gerard said with a giggle at the end.

"I thought I said to call me daddy," Billie said, cocking an eyebrow.

Gerard rolled his eyes, smirking at him, "I'm sorry daddy don't punish me," Gerard said with his words laced in sarcasm.

"That's more like it," he said with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

And just then, a nun walked in interrupting there fun.

The boys stared at her, as she stared back, mostly watching Gerard as he gulped, feeling sweat build up on his forehead.

He looked down trying to avoid her gaze, tapping his foot nervously as she talked to the front desk lady.

"I know nuns make me nervous too," Billie Joe said, leaning in next to Gerard, squinting at the young lady- who was the nun, "I wonder if they wear lingerie under there," he said popping his head forward, eyes still squinting as if he had x-Ray vision.

She stared at Gerard as the office lady went to the next room.

Then the nun walked over to Gerard, smirking almost as she approached the two boys.

"Hello boys," she said looking at both of the teenagers- then directing her attention to Gerard, "Hello Gerard- I know you don't know me but I'm sister France's, and I heard about your brother, friend, and parents. Now this is just the Devils magic, you just avoid all evil and keep your faith with the lord. I'm praying for you, we all are," she said, sending the boy an unsettling smile.

She walked over back to the desk, leaving Billie and Gerard alone, dumbfound.

"That was...".

"A little too much said," Billie admitted, chuckling dryly under his breath.

The office lady walked backed in and handed her the papers. The nun thanked her before turning back to Gerard and Billie, "Oh Gerard, let me give a hug," the nun said with a smile plastered on her face.

Gerard was hesitant, before he stood up and have the women a hug.

She held him tight, before letting go and taking his hands in hers, "I'm always her for you," she said, before passing a small piece of paper into Gerard's hands without anyone noticing and waking off.

He sat back down in his seat and watched her walk away, and began opening and reading the note.

"BRXUH LQ GDQJHU ".


	14. ?!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update

"What the hell is that,"Billie said, looking at the note the nun left that wasn't even written in proper English.

"I...I don't know," Gerard admit it, sticking it in his pocket. He shrugged as he looked at his new friend.

Billie raised his eyebrows before shrugging, as he leaned back in his chair, "she was just a stupid old hag anyways," he muttered, tapping his leg on the ground which was a nervous habit of his.

"Well I thought she looked kinda young," Gerard admitted, pulling the sleeves of Lindsey's brother old school blazer he was wearing. Which was so uncomfortable.

"Are you kidding me," Billie said, raising his voice a bit, as he sat up straight. The front desk women hushed him, glaring at the boys. Billie waved it off, winking at the women, making the women blush, looking away quickly to hide her red face. "Dude, she was so old I bet her boobs sag to her knees," Billie whispered to his friend.

"Nah, Billie- she looked like senior,".

"A senior citizen,".

"Sister France's is 78 years old," the flustered front desk lady spoke up.

"Thanks doll," Billie said, with a sly smirk on his face as he checked her out with the visibility of her body from her desk.

Gerard put on a fake frown and looked in his friend in the eyes, " I thought I was your doll daddy,".

Billie smiled, giggling a bit before leaning and bringing a finger up to Gerard's mouth in a joking matter, "shhhh, baby don't let her know,". He looked over at the women who watch the two boys and he winked at her, making the flustered virgin giggle and turn beet red, making Gerard and Billie Joe laugh along with her.

"Oh um, Mr. Way?,".

Gerard moved his head slightly and looked to see his principal standing there awkwardly as he looked at all of them.

Gerard chewed the inside of his gums, giggling quietly and got up from his seat and walked up to the principal, his papers hanging dangling from his hand.

"Erm um...right this way, Gerard," he said as he awkwardly opened the door for Gerard. He smiled, and entered the room leaving his new friends laughing silently at the awkwardness between the two.

Gerard entered the office and looked around at the posters and religious figures that hung on the wall. He moved some of his Raven hair to behind his ear as he sat down in the chair across from the desk of the old man. He tensed up his muscles, and moved the papers back to his chest, and clutched them close to him as he stared at the Virgin Mary who stared down at him. He shifted awkwardly and tried to avoid her gaze but it felt like her eyes were attached to him and wouldn't stop looking at him.

The principal shut the door, letting it echo through the whole east wing of the school(which wear the office was located). Gerard cringed at the sound, and looked up at the man who didn't even seem to notice as he ran his hand through his grey receding hair line and plopped down at his seat and took a sip from his coffee, and clicked at the keyboard which connected to the computer.

He pulled up Gerard's file on top of Mikey's which was kept underneath his on the computer screen.

He scrolled through Gerard's profile and looked at his schedule and notice the red flag that was pinned onto the bottom and saw he had requested a schedule change.

Gerard stared at the man and blinked as he clicked away and typed lightly. He felt his insides twist at the tapping at the keyboard that ringed inside his mind. He focused his eyes at the corner of the desk, which had a picture of a infant, she'd had to have been around six months old for her to be sitting up right.

His vision became blurry as his eyes didn't seem to close as he drifted off a bit, letting his mind take over him with the clicking of the keys faded into the background.

He was zoning out.

Mr. Alred, the principal, pulled up the class registration paper, and clicked print and began to print the paper along with available classes for fourth period during B lunch.

The printer brought Gerard back into related, scaring the teenager slightly as his trans was broken and made him slip out of his mind and creep back into reality. Gerard sat up straight and crossed his legs and darted his eyes at the printer and watched as the older man pull out the papers from the printer and roll back to his seat on his chair.

He wrote a few things down, marked off a few of the lines before handing Gerard the papers, and handing him a pen.

Gerard stared at the class changing paper as well with releasing paper under it. He looked up strangely at Alred. The older man sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and looked up at Gerard, "it's a class changing forms,". But the small boy only blinked, being confused on what the late 50s early 60s year old man was asking.

He rolled his eyes, and began to play with his his wedding ring (which the man shouldn't have been wearing since his former wife divorced him several years ago), "You, requested to have a class from Spanish two, you have it for B lunch so there's a limited amount of class but you requested Newswriting? Which is available," he said glancing at the computer.

Gerard sat in his uncomfortable chair confused, before his brain clicked and he remembered his request from a couple weeks, "oh," he said, before giggling and grabbing the pen and began to fill out the paper work.

"Don't worry about the parent um...fill out part," the man said feeling his face burn red a bit as he scratched the back of his head, pulling out small pieces of hair, as he was beginning to bald.

Gerard chewed his bottom lip as he filled out the required paperwork.

He dropped the pen on the desk after signing his name on the last line and adding his signature heart after name. He stared at the principal quite oddly as he called him out in the middle of the hallway the fill out papers that weren't even apart of his job.

The teacher caught on to Gerard's gaze and raised an eyebrow as he moved swiftly back and forthcoming his office chair, "what Gerard," he said with a bit of a groan at the end of his sentence.

"N-nothing really sir, it's just...".

"Just what Gerard. Spit it out,".

"this isn't really your job sir," Gerard admitted with a shrug at the end as he eyes fell to his lap as he stared at his bland boring nails.

The elder man sighed as went under the desk pulling out books and paperwork, "Your aunt called and told me about your brother. We all our very sorry for him and we will do all we can to help. We have all his books for his classes and paperwork," he sighed as he saw Gerard's eyes widen, "I needed an excuse to call you in here and when I pulled up your file I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone," The man admitted.

"My aunt called," Gerard said blankly, avoiding everything else the man had said.

"Y-yes, Yes!" The man exclaimed, looking around his messy desk for the small note Gerard's 'Aunt' said to leave him.

"Is my brother okay? Is she okay? How is she calling? Have they heard anything about my parents-".

"Gerard," the man chuckled, holding the pink sticky note in his hand, "she asked me to get your brother school stuff and to tell you that you two need to talk when you get back,".

"Is she back at home," Gerard asked hopefully.

The principal sighed running his hands over his face, the note holding on between his index finger and thumb, "Gerard, I'm not sure. I'm sorry I don't have enough information for you. I know your life hasn't been..the best. I'm sorry for that. I don't what it's like to lose your parents and you brother being in the hospital. You're so strong," the man says trying to sympathize with Gerard.

Gerard sat in his chair awkwardly. He forced a smile, letting out a small laugh. It wasn't really the best time for a laugh. He realized that and stopped, looking at the man with a blank face before speaking again, "Thank you sir..for um, understanding," he said, grabbing the books and papers in his arms before standing up and making his way to the door, "Thank you Mister, for understanding," he opening the door trying to make an exit quickly hoping he could sneak out of the school and make it home.

"Wait! Gerard," Mr. Alred, standing up for his chair.

Gerard made a face of annoyance with his face faced Billie who giggled at the sight lightly. Gerard glared at him quickly before turning his face back towards the principal, "yes Mr. Alred?".

"I actually know someone who you could um, empathize with," the principal said a bit quietly, with his face turn it a bit red as he looked at his lap.

"Oh?" Gerard said with a small voice crack at the end, he cringed a bit the sound.

"Yes...Gerard shut the um door," the man said.

Gerard obeyed and shut the door standing awkwardly by it, waiting for the man to begin to talk.

"You know Billie Joe. Whom you just met out there?" Gerard nodded, "well he's my brothers son. My brother killed himself last year in September..Billie went into this period where he never left his room and stayed isolated to himself. After that he became to much for his mother handle. First came the shop lifting, then the drinking, the girls...the boys, and then the tattoos and the cigarettes. She sent him to actually last week. I think you'd be a good influence on him," he explained to Gerard, using his hands while he talked.

"O-okay," Gerard said, "I'm also very sorry for your lose,".

"Really? Thank you Gerard. I already matched his class schedule with yours-,".

"What," Gerard squeaked up as he watched his teacher fiddle around with papers.

"He's basically gonna shadow you," he explained to the younger boy, "but for like—the whole year,".

"Oh..okay," Gerard said hesitantly.

The older man typed on his computer before turning back to Gerard, sending him a hopeful smile, "Alright Gee. You're good to go,". Gerard nodded and opened the door quickly hoping to make a quick escape from his meeting with his principal. "Oh and Gerard!," he yelled as soon as Gerard stuck his first foot out the door, "Don't forget to pick up Billie,".

Gerard forced a smile on his face before turning towards the older man, "I won't," he said surely.

He faced back to Billie rolling his eyes as he walked toward the punk teen, "come on, you're going with me," he said an annoyed tone of voice.

"Ouch I'm hurt," Billie Joe said has him and Gerard made an exit from the office and down the hallway, "I mean I'm sorry you're stuck with the kid with the dead kids father- I mean you have no clue what it's like with mommy and daddy always on your side."

Gerard stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the slightly shorter boy with short black hair and eyeliner. He felt the anger boil inside of him, how dare he assume that of Gerard? He hadn't even known the guy for more than thirty minutes!

"How dare you," Gerard said clutching onto his books, "I barely even know you and you think mommy and daddy have my back? Fuck you! My parents are missing you- you twat!"

Billie frowned slightly as he looked into Gerard's eyes looking at the tears build up so quickly, he sighed as he watched the boy dropped the floor with the books in his arms clutching onto the for dear life as he began to sob.

He bent down to the floor next to Gerard, wrapping his arms around him as he sobbed onto Billies black shirt, "it's okay baby, I got you. I'll protect you now,".


End file.
